


the early signs that daylight's fading (Podfic)

by Eccentric_Hat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Destiny, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Sand wastes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Carlos has always been on his way to Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the early signs that daylight's fading (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the early signs that daylight's fading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907024) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



> I read this story a year ago and meant to record it, but time slipped away from me. It stuck in my head regardless. So here it is now, on a day I discovered I had some time. Thanks to Raven for writing it.

Length: 12:50  
Music: The intro is the London Philharmonic Orchestra playing "Lark Ascending" by Ralph Vaughan Williams; the outro is Geoffrey Palmer reading Edward Thomas' poem "Adlestrop." The cover image is from [here](tinyurl.com/kax744t). The wind sound is from [Sound Bible](http://soundbible.com/1810-Wind.html).  
[Get it from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/early-signs-that-daylights-fading)


End file.
